Dolor
by Ary666
Summary: Atobe no volvería a hacer llorar al formilón de Hyoutei, el no merecía sus lágrimas -Vivan los crack y mis resumenes basura xD -


Y con esta última tanda... termino mis vicios, muchas gracias a las que los habeís leido.. me hicieron MUY muy feliz vuestros Reviews... Espero que os gusten, la verdad

Un besoooo y...viva el fandom de Pot!

(Ah..y pido disculpas, no me llegan al correó los avisos de nuevos comentarios, por eso no contesté a ninguno de los que me dejaron en los últimos fics que subi... Intanteré contestarlos estos días, ne?. Sorry...)

**Dolor **

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a tirar ahí metido, Jiroh? – inquirió cabreado, acercándose al bordillo

- Hasta que me ahogue- murmuró este, mientras pasaba a su lado braceando con fuerza

Shishido suspiró dudando entre si entrar en el agua y sacar al meno aunque fuera a patadas o quedarse ahí, mirándole, esperando a que dejas de al fin la rabia de lado, o lo que fuese que el enano tenía en su interior guardado.

Optó por la segunda opción y se quedó sentado en el bordillo, con las piernas dentro del agua, pataleando despacio. Jiroh seguía de un lado a otro de la piscina, sin descanso. Shishido había perdido la cuenta de todos los largos que llevaba hechos

Era la tercera tarde que iban a la piscina, la primera fue idea de Shishido, que pensó que un poco de natación relajaría a Jiroh. Las demás fueron exigencia de este, que había encontrado en ese lugar la poca tranquilidad posible en esos momentos

Una melodía resonó en todo el pabellón. Shishido estiró el brazo y tomó el móvil de Jiroh, cuya pantalla relucía. Miró el nombre que aparecí en ella y sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro. Lo que faltaba ahora

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el menor, al otro lado de la piscina. Jiroh se aclaro la garganta, impacientándose- Es el mío, ¿Verdad?

Shishido tragó saliva y se echó a reír, nervioso

- Si, ya contesto yo, tranquilo- tomó el movimiento de cabeza de Jiroh como una afirmación y se acercó el auricular a la oreja – ¿Diga?

Notó como la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea temblaba ligeramente al preguntar por Jiroh. Shishido sonrió

- ¡Ah, Choutaro! Si, estoy con Jiroh en las canchas del barrio, está terminando un partido buenísimo, cuando salgamos te llamo, ¿Vale? – le entraron ganas de colgar en ese preciso instante el teléfono , a pesar de estar disfrutando de lo lindo de la situación – luego nos vemos entonces

- Shishido, atrévete a colgar y…

- Ja ne! – murmuró Shishido cortando la llamada y sonriendo- nos vemos, idiota

- ¿Qué murmuras?- inquirió Jiroh, apoyándose en el bordillo junto al mayor, que negó con la cabeza despacio - ¿Era Ootori-san?

- Si, me ha dicho que si salimos pronto vallamos a verle – Jiroh miró lánguidamente el agua y luego clavó sus ojos cristalinos en Shishido, que resopló - Dios...está bien. Sigue un rato. Supongo que estará en casa toda la tarde

Jiroh esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a nadar de nuevo, mientras Shishido le miraba atentamente

Sonrió, analizando la desesperación de su capitán por teléfono. Sabía que ese desplante le iba a costar algún disgusto, como mínimo unas doscientas vueltas a las pistas.

Cogió de nuevo el teléfono, asegurándose de que Jiroh no estaba cerca

_- Moshi moshi?_

- Ahh… Choutaro, necesito un favor – esperó unos instantes a que el menor afirmara que lo que necesitase y tomó aire- tienes que cubrirme en todo lo que diga esta tarde. Jiroh sigue…mal, o eso creo. Buchou estará buscando la mejor manera de matarme en estos momentos- Tomó aire de nuevo- luego te juro que te explico todo, pero necesito que si Atobe te llama le digas que no sabes donde estamos… ¡No!, dile mejor que nos fuimos de acampada el fin de semana – vio como Jiroh se acercaba y resopló nervioso – eh… Si mamá, en una hora voy para casa. Me llevo a Jiroh, ¿Vale?

_- No entiendo nada… En fin, da igual. Os espero aquí – dijo el menor, bastante sorprendido – Ja ne!_

Shishido cortó la llamada y suspiró, aún buscando el por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. Suponía que era porque lo que había hecho Buchou le parecía… ¿indignante? Si, puede. Pero la verdad es que no tenia ni idea

Lo único que sabía con toda seguridad fue que el momento en el que vio la expresión de Jiroh mientras Atobe y Oshitari se lo montaban en el vestuario había sido más que suficiente para él. Era obvio para todos que Jiroh y Atobe estaban juntos… y aún así él se había atrevido a jugar así con el dormilón.

Verdaderamente, odiaba a su capitán en esos momentos.

Había sido el causante de todo… y a pesar de que no quería saber el por qué ni nada de eso, había algo que no le cuadraba. Y cada vez que Atobe llamaba a Jiroh su propia sangre ardía. ¿Acaso Atobe sabía como lo estaba pasando el castaño? Habían sido ellos, Shishido y Choutaro los que habían estado con el menor mientras este lloraba. Gakuto también había estado con ellos, pero menos. Él estaba ocupado discutiendo a gritos con su propio capitán. Y esa valentía lograba que Shishido enrojeciera de envidia; no entendía como Gakuto era capaz de gritar así a Atobe y a la vez podía ignorar a su… ¿Novio? Shishido no sabía si ellos habían estado juntos alguna vez o no. Pero eso ya daba igual, para Gakuto Yuushi era su mejor amigo, independientemente de los demás sentimientos que podía haber entre esos dos.

Lo único que importaba ya era Jiroh. Que dejara de llorar y pudiera sonreír como antes

- ¿Nos vamos?- sonrió Jiroh, saliendo del agua – me gustaría que Ootori –san toque el piano para mi, ¿Lo hará?

Shishido esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar que seguramente la rojez en los ojos del menor no estaba causada por el cloro de la piscina

- Claro, seguro que le encanta la idea – susurró, borrando la memoria de llamadas del móvil de Jiroh cuando este se Jiroh

Atobe no volvería a hacerle llorar. Nunca

Finnn


End file.
